


I love you

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [17]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Now that Chuck is a spy, he has decided to move to Washington with Sarah.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I love you

“Are you sure Chuck”  
“Yes Casey, how many times do I have to tell you, I made up my mind” Chuck zipped his suitcase  
“How does Ellie feel about it?”  
“She is happy that I’m happy”  
“But are you happy?”  
"Sure"  
"What is Grimes going to do without you?"  
"I'm sure he will find a way to move to Washington"  
"I won't let him take Alex"  
“This isn’t goodbye Casey, we are both still spies, just because I’m going to D.C with Sarah and you are staying here with Morgan and Alex doesn’t mean this is the end”  
“Just making sure you are happy”  
“Okay mister no emotions why are you all of a sudden caring that I’m happy”  
“See you at the party tonight Bartowski” Casey didn’t mean to slam the window shut so hard after he climbed out of it, thankfully it didn’t break.  
Ellie walked into Chuck’s room “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, just finishing up”  
“I’m going to miss you, baby brother”

Chuck was sitting on the plane when someone yelled his name. “Chuck” he looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and there was Casey walking down the aisle towards him.  
“What the hell Casey?”  
“There is something I needed to tell you”  
“Go away, Casey”  
“You’re right, I’ve forgotten how to have normal emotions, but it’s to avoid confronting how I feel” He took a deep breath “The idea of letting anyone close to me is terrifying for obvious reasons, but the truth is, I can’t imagine waking up in Burbank and knowing that I won’t see you” he cleared his throat, he might be a bit emotional right now, but no way in hell was he going to cry “The truth is I love you, and it scares me but also I’ve never felt better”  
“It’s too late”  
“It might be, but I needed to let you know, I needed to say it out loud”  
“Hands in the air right now” A cop came down the aisle with his gun pointed at Casey, he put his hands behind his head. “I’m CIA, can I reach for m badge?”  
The cop nodded, Casey reached in his pocket “Fuck, It’s in my coat, in the car”  
“Sure” The cop put handcuffs on him and started dragging him off the plane.  
“I love you Bartowski” he called out before the cop pushed him out the door.  
“Well that was embarrassing” Chuck wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater  
“Don’t be silly” The older lady next to him handed him a tissue “Most girls dream of a sexy buff man with pretty blue eyes running on to a plane to tell them not to leave, you're a lucky young man”

Casey was in a small interrogation room, his face buried in his folded arms on the table, he heard the door open and something land on the table. He peeked out to see his badge sitting on the table in front of him.  
"Why now?"  
Casey's head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice. "Chuck"  
"Yeah yeah yeah I got off the plane"  
"I guess it took almost losing you for me to realize I should have said it a long time ago"  
"Say it again"  
"Say what?" He smirked leaning across the table he cupped Chuck's face, his thumb gently rubbing over Chuck's cheek that was prickly with his five o'clock shadow that Casey secretly enjoyed. "I love you"  
"I love you" Chuck filled in the gap between them it was not comfortable both leaning over a metal table but they have both waited so long for this moment. Someone was tapping on the two-way mirror but again, they didn't care. Someone opened the door to yell at them, Casey reached for the gun in the back of his waistband forgetting that the TSA agent took it, his mouth still locked with Chuck's.  
"Gentlemen"  
They both pulled away so quickly they almost fell backward.  
"General" Casey cleared his throat.  
"You two have exactly one week to figure this out, decide what your future with the CIA is and report back to me"  
"Are we allowed to be together?" Chuck was struggling to keep eye contact with her.  
"As long as I never see that again"  
"To be fair I didn’t know you were watching”  
“Bye, Mr. Bartowski” she left the room.  
“My suitcase is still on the plane” Chuck sighed  
“Don’t worry about it, you won’t be needing any clothes”  
“I will eventually”  
“Send Sarah a message to send you suitcase to my house”  
“Oh shit, I forgot about her”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand “Good”

When they got in Casey’s car Chuck looked down at Sarah’s name on his phone “I’m too scared to call her, but I can’t be that asshole that breaks up with someone via text”  
“You kissed me and told me you loved me and you’re worried about texting her”  
“Don’t make me feel like shit”  
“That wasn’t my intention, and honestly I don’t think he loves you either”  
“Wow rude”  
“I’m just telling the truth, Chuck, she won’t even tell you her real name”  
“You hid your name”  
“That was super classified, hers is not”  
“Sorry, I don’t want to fight with you”  
“Want to talk to me about it first?”  
“No, I want you to find the nearest nice hotel so we can spend the rest of the day ordering room service and having sex”  
“We are almost back to my apartment”  
“But your apartment is close to my old apartment and I’m not ready to deal with Ellie”  
“We are spies, we can sneak in, I have supplies and better food”  
“Yeah okay,” Chuck hit dial.

“Hi Sarah” he put it on speaker, just in case he needed Casey’s back-up.  
“Chuck, is everything okay? Did your plane get delayed?”  
“I got off”  
“Not yet but soon” Casey mumbled, thankfully Chuck was able to hold his laugh in.  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t want to come to Washington”  
“Why the sudden change”  
“I think we should break up”  
“We have only been together a month after you spending years convincing me to be with you”  
“Yeah, the uh, the thing is, I’m not in love with you, and I don’t think I ever was, I think I loved the idea of a happily ever after”  
“You can take a few days to think about it”  
“I don’t need to, I’m in love with someone else”  
“How do you know you’re in love with someone if you thought you were in love with me”  
“Because it feels different”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand lacing their fingers together  
“John?”  
“I’m sorry”  
“It’s a little late for that”  
“Can you please send my bags back to Burbank? I’ll pay for the shipping or whatever”  
“Are you’re happy”  
“I am”  
“And what’s the plan if he doesn't feel the same?”  
“He does”  
Sarah laughed “He doesn’t even know how to smile, how can he love you”  
“Fuck off Walker” Casey growled.  
“Oh did he drag you off the plane, how cheesy”  
“I chose to get off the plane and now I’m just calling to let you know, and I’m sorry it ended this way”  
“Does Beckman know?”  
“She was fine with us being together, why would she care if it was Casey and I?”  
“Because Casey is one of the best spies in the world, getting into a relationship and making him soft or distracting him can ruin missions”  
“Maybe we won’t be spies anymore”  
“You have the intersect, you can’t quit”  
“Bye Sarah” he ended the called and turned his phone off, “She is going to burn my suitcase and everything I own”  
“I’ll have someone I trust go get it”  
Chuck sighed, “Okay”  
The next few minutes they sat in silence until they got to the apartment complex.

They managed to get into Casey’s apartment without Ellie or Devon seeing them.  
Chuck plopped down on the couch “I thought this would be different, I thought we would be tearing each other's clothes off right when we walked in the door, why do I feel like shit?”  
“Not sure if you want me to comment on it” Casey sat down next to him wrapping his arm around Chuck’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Chuck leaned over, resting his head on Casey’s chest. “Go ahead”  
“You have clearly always had a thing for her, she spent years pushing you away by making up excuses, but she was quick to jump in bed with Shaw yet she told you she didn’t want to be with you after she thought you killed someone and Shaw has killed plenty”  
“Yeah, maybe I did really love her, I have no idea, I’m so confused, but when I heard you say you loved me and when I said it back it felt so much better and I felt happier”  
“We can take this slow, we don’t have to rush into anything”  
“I think that’s a horrible idea” Chuck laughed. “I’ve waited four years to see you naked, no need to wait any longer”  
“You know all this Walker bullshit could have been avoided if you would have just told Beckman you were gay and needed me to be your cover boyfriend instead”  
“Well if I knew you liked guys I would have”  
“I don’t like guys, just the one”  
“Oh my god you are so cheesy and I love it” Chuck looked up at Casey, his fingers lightly on Casey’s cheek, “You know, the old lady that was next to on the plane said you have pretty blue eyes and I have to agree with her on that”  
Casey laughed into a kiss, pushing Chuck down on his back.  
Things were getting heated, both men were out of their shirts, pants were unbuttoned, both men hard and wanting more when the doorbell rang.  
“Ignore it” Casey growled.  
“I don’t live here, wasn’t planning on answering it”  
It rang again, this time the person didn’t lift their finger so it kept ringing.  
“I’m going to shoot whoever it is” Casey got off the couch and buttoned his pants, he had no idea where his shirt was so he went without.  
“What” he opened the door. “Oh uh sorry Ellie, wasn’t expecting you”  
“Have you heard from Chuck”  
“No” he lied for obvious reasons.  
“You’re lying, Sarah called me, said he got off the plane and to come over and ask you why”  
“Do you need to know right now?”  
“Yes”  
“I’ll have him call you in two to three business days”  
“John this is serious, he had an amazing job lined up, he was going to marry Sarah, why would he give all that up?”  
“Because here I’d have a better life” Chuck opened the door more so he could stand next to Casey.  
Ellie looked at the black shirt Chuck was wearing that was obviously Casey’s then to Chuck’s messed up curls, then to Casey’s bare chest.  
“Were you two” she pointed to the two of them.  
“Yeah, uh I can give you details later, promise, but not right now, as Casey said, I need a few days to figure things out and for the record, I didn’t have a plan to marry Sarah”  
“Chuck”  
“I’m serious Ellie, I’ll tell you everything when I figure it out, I’m going to spend a day or two locked in this apartment”  
She just stared at them  
“We are going to be naked, so I would suggest not coming back” Casey smirked.  
“Oh my god, sorry Ellie, uh love you” he shut the door before anything else could happen. “Did you really need to say that?  
“Yes”  
The doorbell rang again. Casey grabbed his gun that was hidden under the small table by the door and shot the doorbell box on the wall.  
“Okay that was a bit much, we could have just unplugged it”  
“Well that made me feel better”  
Ellie started banging on the door.  
Casey went over to his stereo and turned it on, not too loud but loud enough to drown out the sound of the knocking.  
Chuck pulled off the shirt he was wearing and tossed it on the floor “If you catch me, you can have me” Chuck teased as he took up off the stairs.


End file.
